


Waiting For the Train

by veridari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridari/pseuds/veridari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft blanket of comfort can be found in the early morning commuter rush at King's Cross. It's always been a solitude of Harry's own – a private world in the fog surrounding the tracks – but perhaps the absolution he needs is in the company he shares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For the Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliversnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliversnape/gifts).



> Created for the 2013 Snarryathon. My deep love in fandom art is illustrating stories. There is something about bringing a scene to the page (virtual or paper) and the challenge that it involves that really gets my creative juices flowing – in particular when a writer pens something so provocative, heart warming, or visually memorable that it gets imprinted upon my brain. Hands down, my favorite genre is hurt/comfort, so I went to my list of current favorite comfort fics and the one that immediately jumped out was oliversnape's [_A Grim Old Cat_](http://%20http://archiveofourown.org/works/365629). I knew immediately which scene I wanted to draw. This story of Snape and Harry and how they help each other heal post-war is one of my favorites from this author and I reread it often. This particular scene is the one that tugs my heart the hardest (darn you, Oliver!) and deciding to create it was a no-brainer. I also did something I hadn’t done in ages; I dusted off my beloved coloring pencils and made this a multimedia piece, a fun return to the first HP art I ever created back in 2008. I didn’t know how much I missed going beyond just the digital. It made me deliriously happy, and I hope I did it justice.

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/8724193211/)


End file.
